Helicopter
Overview The Helicopter is one of the 3 aerial vehicles in Jailbreak, the others being the UFO & the BlackHawk, as well as one of the fastest vehicles and the hardest to catch or run/hide from if someone is driving it. This vehicle can be shot down if it takes enough damage from a gun, rendering it unable to fly for a couple of seconds. Jumping out or being kicked out will give you a parachute, so you don't lose health by falling from the vehicle, and you can remove it by pressing the spacebar. Additionally, if a criminal is driving the helicopter, the rotors will appear red, and if a police officer is driving the helicopter, the rotors will appear blue. This vehicle only spawns on Police Station 1 and Police Station 2's helipad. Although the helicopter was made to be exclusive to players only with a keycard, you can still obtain one without a keycard by driving a car from the road leading to the museum onto the roof of Police Station 2. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 6.02.31 PM.png|The front of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 6.10.47 PM.png|The rear of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 6.16.55 PM.png|The left side of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 6.02.16 PM.png|The right side of the . Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 5.01.33 PM.png|The top view of the . Trivia * The Helicopter was once the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak before being beaten by the Lamborghini and the Bugatti. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, when Rocket Fuel was added, a Helicopter could use Rocket Fuel and the bar showing the amount of fuel you have would go down, but nothing happens. * Until July 5th, 2017; a Helicopter couldn't be customized. * The Helicopter is one of the vehicles which allows passengers to shoot, along with the SWAT Van, Pickup Truck, Porsche, Monster Truck, Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, BlackHawk, and the UFO. * Helicopters are somewhat hard to fly in the City, as they are large and make very large turns. They are also very slim and can get caught in alleyways. * The blades of a Helicopter are not solid and anything can pass through them. * When Jailbreak first came out, Helicopters were blue with white stripes and grey blades. In addition, players couldn't change the blade color even if a prisoner or criminal drove one. Then in a later update, criminal or prisoner helicopters where completely red and police helicopters were the same color as before. Finally, another update made police helicopters have blue blades, and criminal and prisoner helicopters' blades were red. This update was applied to the game so players could easily identify who was driving a helicopter. However, this feature does not apply to the BlackHawk. * As of the July 29th Update, you can now shoot down a Helicopter, but a Helicopter does not explode, it just comes down to the ground for a few seconds and starts smoking before repairing itself and can be flown back up. * After it starts smoking, a Helicopter cannot be flown upwards until it repairs itself. * It's possible to fly a Helicopter after it has been shot down by jumping out then back in. It'll still smoke for a short amount of time, but you will still be able to fly your Helicopter. * It is possible to get on to the Police Station 2 helipad. *Helicopters always spawn with the exact same color scheme, blue. The SUV, the SWAT Van, the Camaros at the Police Stations, the BlackHawk, and the UFO also spawn in one specific color, too. *You could crouch in the passenger section of a helicopter. Press E and C at the same time. If you are a passenger, you will see you are crouching in the helicopter. When you jump out, don't press space. When you touch the ground, a glitch happens and you go fast when crouching! * It is possible to fly a Helicopter into a Garage section designed for cars. The customization menu will pop up and customization will be applied. However, the Garage door will close onto the tail of the Helicopter causing it to glitch around and makes the Helicopter very difficult to reverse out of the garage. * When a cop is in the front seat, you can pickpocket them if you can position yourself behind him/her. That is IF you see an E prompt that says "Pickpocket". * Before April 29, 2017, drivers and the passengers had to land on the ground before jumping out because they couldn't get a parachute from jumping out of the Helicopter. * As of the Alien Update, Helicopters spawn more frequently, so players don't worry if Helicopter was stolen or driven by someone. * Like the UFO, Volt Bike, and BlackHawk; the Helicopter does not have a license plate. * In the Surprise/Bonus Update, the Helicopter was given ropes, just like the BlackHawk had ropes in the 1 Year Update. * In the Alien Update, the blades did not spin due to a bug. This was fixed in the Back To Earth Update. * This aerial vehicle is likely based of the Bell 206 helicopter. Category:Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:Aerial vehicles